


Раковина

by velkhar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Используйте ваши раковины по их прямому назначению, а то «Бриджес» сантехников не наберётся.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 6





	Раковина

**Author's Note:**

> Перетаскиваю старые работы с профиля на КФ, да.

1\. 

Это не должно было закончиться _так_. Это вообще не должно было прийти к такому. 

Хиггс хотел просто _пошутить_. Появиться за спиной Бриджеса и шепнуть на ухо: "Хэй, Сэмми, скучал?"

Но сейчас, ловя ртом сдавленные стоны, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые после душа волосы и бёдрами ощущая, как ходит ходуном встроенная в стену убежища раковина... Чёрт возьми, сейчас ему было совсем не до шуток. 

Он попытался отодвинуться, чтобы перевести дыхание, но сидящий на умывальнике Сэм рыкнул что-то смутно похожее на: "Ну уж нет", — рывком стащил с Хиггса капюшон и вцепился пальцами в шею, заставляя вновь наклониться. Они стукнулись зубами — раз, другой, — пока Хиггс не вжал Сэма спиной в зеркало. Стиснул его плечи, запечатлевая в памяти блестящие из-под чёлки глаза, лихорадочный румянец, влажные приоткрытые губы, между которыми то и дело мелькал кончик языка. 

— Что? — и хриплый голос, от которого подкашивались колени.

Новый поцелуй — спокойнее, медленнее. Сэм перестал торопиться, он позволял касаться себя, в ответ сжимал крепко и бережно, не отталкивал, не отпускал. Если бы отпустил, то Хиггс давно бы уже сполз на пол, расплылся бескостной лужей плоти и крови и утянул бы Сэма в себя.

— Перестань думать о таких стрёмных вещах. Боже, ты ненормальный. 

Удивиться, откуда Бриджес узнал его мысли, Хиггс не успел. Одной ладонью Сэм продолжал удерживать его за шею, а вторая сползла на грудь, опустилась на талию, сжала. Хиггс довольно замычал, почувствовал ухмылку Сэма, а потом тот резко подтянулся, притёрся вплотную...

Хиггс застонал и свалился с койки на пол. Распахнул глаза.

В паху остывала липкая влага. С рабочего стола осуждающе смотрел бюст Тутанхамона. 

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Хиггс дополз до стола и развернул фараона носом к стенке.

2\. 

Тишину разорвали размеренные театральные аплодисменты. 

Сэм стянул с головы полотенце и недоверчиво выдохнул:

— Хиггс?..

— Кто бы мог подумать, — сегодня он пришёл без маски, оставив на голове только капюшон. Пародируя Дэдмена, повторил: — Да ты, Сэм, парень хоть куда!

От ушей на скулы и щёки разошёлся горячий румянец. Сэм швырнул в Хиггса полотенце и скрестил руки на груди, невольно закрываясь и бросая встревоженный взгляд на дремавшую в капсуле Лу.

— Что тебе нужно? 

Хиггс поймал полотенце, ткнулся в него носом, зажмурился, с шумом втянул воздух — грёбанный фрик, — сильнее сжал пальцы. Распахнул глаза и уставился на Сэма, и взгляд у него был тяжелый, тёмный. Голодный.

Сэм невольно отступил на шаг. Упёрся бедрами в активировавшийся от его приближения умывальник. 

— Далеко собрался?

Неумение Хиггса стоять на месте во время разговора бесило неимоверно. Даже сейчас, прекрасно понимая, что исчезнувший в короткой черной вспышке Хиггс через долю секунды появится перед ним, Сэм всё равно вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Точнее — попытался, но только сильнее вжался в раковину, едва не усаживаясь на неё, лишь бы отодвинуться подальше. Но разве от этого придурка отодвинешься. 

— Как там поживает твоя гаптофобия? — Хиггс угрожающе мурлыкнул, носом провёл вдоль линии челюсти Сэма — достаточно близко, чтоб ощутить чужое дыхание, но по-прежнему не касаясь. — Или она отключается, когда кто-то предлагает потереть тебе спинку?

— А ты от ревности весь извёлся, а? — прозвучало слишком хрипло. Сэм сглотнул, не поднимая глаза и гипнотизируя чужие губы. — Если так хочется, присоединяйся в следующий раз. Потрёшь. 

Хиггс едва не отпрыгнул, а Сэм украдкой выдохнул. 

— Ты!.. — Хиггс вскинул указательный палец, открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать: — Ты!..

Сэм вопросительно пожал плечами.

— Я?

Пауза была такой долгой и многозначительной, что Сэм рискнул поднять взгляд и тут же пожалел об этом. Хиггс сиял: улыбался ошалело и слегка — самую малость, да, — безумно.

— С удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим предложением, Сэмми. 

И фиглярски поклонившись, он растворился в чёрно-золотой вспышке. Сэм чертыхнулся, разгоняя взвившиеся в воздух лепестки хиралия. 

Он всегда знал, что система безопасности в Бриджес сосёт, но чтоб настолько. 

3.

Хиггс вовсе не караулил момент, когда Сэм отправится в душ. Он всего лишь натравил на него очередную гигантскую Тварь, чтобы ускорить процесс естественным образом. 

Пока Сэм фыркал и плескался за полупрозрачным стеклом, Хиггс по-хозяйски обошёл комнату, осматриваясь. Покрутил в руках золотую маску людена — а потом ему ещё что-то за череп предъявляют, за своей бы Новой Надеждой лучше следили, — рассмотрел забавные зелёные фигурки (интересно, Сэм их сам делает?) и отвлёкся на возмущенно забарабанившего в стекло капсулы ББ.

— Не шуми, — он выразительно приложил палец к губам, но вредная малявка показала ему язык и начала биться ещё сильнее. Пришлось набросить на капсулу плащ. — Тебе всё равно ещё рано на такое смотреть. 

Возмущаться ББ не перестал, но звук немного стих. И то хлеб.

Потянувшись до хруста в лопатках Хиггс отсоединил и бросил на кровать капсулу с куклой, расстегнул крепления на запястьях и, помогая себе зубами, стянул перчатки. Замер, прислушиваясь, и негромко хмыкнул. Сквозь шум воды можно было различить, как Сэм напевает какую-то песенку. Очаровательно. 

В последнюю очередь Хиггс избавился от ботинок, а снимать водонепроницаемые брюки и водолазку не стал. Не на случай, если придётся быстро линять от службы безопасности "Бриджес", а просто... просто. Ну и шрамами светить не хотелось. 

Облизнув губы, он упёр руки в бока, обвёл взглядом отпечатки ладоней на спине и руках Сэма. Глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, бросил отчаянный взгляд в потолок и Прыгнул. 

Прижатый грудью к стене Сэм вскрикнул, попытался вывернуться, но Хиггс налёг на него, оплетая руками живот и слизывая с шеи неотмытую капельку смолы. 

— Ты звал, и я пришёл, Бриджес, — мурлыкнул он в самое ухо, тут же прикусывая пылающий алым, горячий кончик. Сэм весь напрягся, дышал медленно, но глубоко и рывками. Хиггс ладонью провел по его груди и ниже, нащупал крестообразный шрам в районе пупка и, когда Сэм резко и хрипло выдохнул, вжался бёдрами в его задницу. — Потереть тебе спинку?..

— Почему вы все доёбываетесь до меня в душе?.. — вместо ответа спросил Сэм и стукнулся лбом в пластиковую стенку кабинки — несильно, но звучно. Хиггс хихикнул. Ткнулся носом в его мокрые волосы и едва не чихнул, когда хлопья недосмытой пены полезли в ноздри.

— Я готов доебаться до тебя где угодно, Сэмми-бой, — Хиггс ещё раз очертил пальцами шрам на животе, наслаждаясь сбитым дыханием Сэма, скользнул ниже и восхищенно присвистнул: — А ты, кажется, и не против! Или это такая реакция на стресс? Не нужно стесняться, если что, все реагируют по разному, нет ничего зазорного...

Сэм со стоном толкнулся в ладонь Хиггса, и тот потерял мысль. Неожиданно податливое и, чёрт возьми, возбуждённое тело Сэма вообще качественно выбивало из головы любые связные мысли. Не то чтобы их у Хиггса было много, мыслей этих. Иначе бы он так запросто на базу "Бриджес" не завалился и в душ к Сэму не полез. 

Да, мыслей и так было немного, а теперь...

— Ты там замёрз или как?

Хиггс вздрогнул, одной рукой прижимая к себе Сэма, а второй чуть крепче обхватывая его член, и рассеянно переспросил:

— Что?..

— Ты... до меня доебаться пришёл... или просто над душой постоять? — вопрос сопровождали постанывания, от которых у Хиггса начали гореть уши. Сэм повернул голову, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые глаза Хиггса, и чуть усмехнулся, вновь толкаясь в его ладонь. 

Хиггса вынесло из кабинки Прыжком. 

За полупрозрачной стенкой приглушённо выругался Сэм. Хиггс ошарашенно провёл ладонью по мокрому лицу, чувствуя неожиданный холод от облепившей тело водолазки, отшагнул от душа, едва не поседев, когда от его приближения активировалась раковина, и совсем уж ужаснулся, разглядев в зеркале своё испачканное потёкшей подводкой лицо.

Он был готов, но он не был готов.

Прежде чем Сэм справился с автоматической системой сушки и выбрался из душа, Хиггс подхватил с кровати капсулу ББ и снаряжение и телепортировался в свой бункер.

4.

Сэм склонился над умывальником, сверля взглядом своё отражение в чуть запотевшем стекле. Покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, открыл рот, заглядывая в глотку — оттуда на него в ответ смотрели два отвратительно жёлтых гнойника, сразу проясняющие ноющую боль в горле по утрам, — закрыл рот. Поскрёб заросшую куцей щетиной щёку, опустил голову, снова поднял. Оттолкнулся от раковины и задрал футболку. 

Шрам был на месте. Старые отпечатки ладоней были на месте. Отпечатков ладоней Хиггса не было. 

— Срань, — с чувством подытожил Сэм. Лу заливисто засмеялась и отправила ему сразу тридцать лайков. Засранка. 

Он мстительно подошёл и натянул на капсулу плащ Хиггса, но девочка нисколько не боялась темноты и наоборот радостно, пусть и немного приглушённо забулькала. В детстве у Сэма был попугайчик, который не затыкался сутками. От оглушительного чириканья спасало только старое одеяло с прорезанными для воздуха дырочками. 

Лу попугаем не была, но засыпать без дурацкой тряпки на капсуле теперь отказывалась. 

Сэм вновь вернулся к умывальнику, включил воду и сунул голову под ледяную струю. По шее и позвоночнику побежали мурашки, зато в мозгах впервые, кажется, за последнюю неделю прояснилось. 

Перекрыв кран, Сэм локтями упёрся в раковину. С волос стекали мелкие капельки: сначала быстро, потом всё медленнее. Он флегматично наблюдал за их падением и на звук Прыжка даже не обратил внимания. На ехидно протянутое: "Отличный вид, Бриджес", — чуть повернул голову, не спеша выпрямляться. 

Видимо, его молчание смутило Хиггса. А может, его смутил внимательный оценивающий взгляд: Сэм в первый раз с их знакомства нормально рассмотрел его лицо. Глаза у придурка оказались красивые. Яркие, но какие-то... грустные, если не сказать — затравленные. С затаившимся на дне страхом, почти скрытым напускным безумием. Сэм опустил взгляд. 

Обнять и гладить, в общем, пока не успокоится. Чокнутого главаря террористов и самую большую занозу в заднице Бриджеса обнять и гладить, ага. Как человек с крайне запущенной формой гаптофобии он, несомненно, справится. 

— Твоя поза так и зовёт пристроиться сзади, Бриджес, — причём занозой кое-кто хотел бы стать совсем не метафорической. Хиггс потянулся к своему плащу, но в последний момент передумал и Прыгнул вплотную к Сэму. — Или это приглашение и есть?.. 

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — Сэм пожал плечами. Как он и ожидал, Хиггс застыл на середине движения, прищурился. — Что? 

— Ты дразнишь меня. 

— Правда что ли? — развернувшись, Сэм присел на умывальник и скрестил руки на груди. — Я слышал, нормальные люди называют это флиртом. 

Хиггс стоял в нескольких сантиметрах, наплевав, как всегда, на личное пространство, и во всей его позе читалось какое-то болезненное недоверие. Сэм не поднимал взгляд выше подбородка Хиггса и не хотел знать, что мог бы прочитать в его глазах. На сегодня и так открытий было достаточно.

— Можно?.. — Хиггс неожиданно поднял раскрытую ладонь — без перчатки, с татуировками на костяшках и облупившимся на кончиках ногтей черным лаком. 

Сэм чуть кивнул. Хиггс осторожно опустил руку на его талию, замер, чувствуя, как Сэм напрягся. Потом большим пальцем погладил сквозь ткань, так внимательно следя за чужой реакцией, что Сэм не сдержался, дёрнул уголком рта. 

— Что ж ты раньше так не миндальничал? — спросил и тут же пожалел. 

Лицо Хиггса на миг стало по-мальчишески уязвимым, и он отдёрнул ладонь. В следующий момент мигнул черной вспышкой, оставляя в воздухе ворох хиральных лепестков, сдёрнул плащ с капсулы Лу и исчез окончательно. 

Сэм приложился затылком о зеркало. 

Ладно. Ладно. Зато выяснил, что тараканы Хиггса не дают спокойно жить не только окружающим, но и ему самому. Стоило догадаться.

5.

— Если ты собираешься опять сбежать, то лучше даже не приближайся, — и Сэм отвернулся, открывая для атаки спину и всё, что ниже. Ещё и с противным сюрпающим звуком присосался к банке энергетика. Хиггса такая наглость восхитила. 

— Мистер Гаптофобия сегодня не в духе? — он Прыгнул, на пробу касаясь ладонью лопатки Сэма, огладил бок и устроил подбородок на его плече. Сэм оторвался от банки, утёр рот и хмыкнул. Хиггс выдохнул ему в ухо: — Так нечестно. Ты должен шарахаться от меня и визжать, как девчонка. Почему ты не шарахаешься и не визжишь? 

Сэм пожал плечами и аккуратно высвободился из объятий. Выбросил банку и развернулся к Хиггсу. 

— Так, может, ты и найдёшь себе какую-нибудь девчонку, а? Что тебе нужно, Хиггс? 

Натянув капюшон на глаза, Хиггс опустил голову. Уставился на босые ноги Сэма — тот трогательно пошевелил большими пальцами, — перевёл взгляд выше, пока не остановился на асимметричном ловце снов. Дурацкая побрякушка. Только Амелия могла такое придумать. 

— Если отвлечься от моей миссии, — он поскрёб шею. — Ты. Наверное. Я просто не думал, что ты... — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и Прыгнул на другой конец комнаты. — О, у тебя новые фигурки? Это что, я? 

— Не отвлекайся. 

— Что?.. — Хиггс рассеянно моргнул и засмеялся. — Да. Точно. Ты умеешь удивлять, Сэмми-бой. 

Сэм отшатнулся, когда он возник в нескольких сантиметрах от него, но от неожиданности, а не отвращения или страха — и на поцелуй ответил охотно, хотя и немного скованно. Хиггс куснул его за нижнюю губу, оттянул её, тут же зализывая и утробно урча. 

От лёгких неуверенных прикосновений Хиггса пробрало крупной дрожью: он попытался подхватить Сэма — он видел такое в каком-то старом фильме, и на нем был силовой экзоскелет, так что у манёвра были все шансы на успех, — но тот сдал назад, упираясь бёдрами в скользнувшую из стены раковину, а потом и вовсе запрыгивая на нее. 

Хиггс застыл, восхищённо разглядывая Сэма: раскрасневшегося, с блестящими глазами и припухшими губами, открытого. Ему срочно нужен был фотоаппарат. 

— Я сплю, да? Бриджес, ты мне снишься. 

Сэм пожал плечами. Хиггс мог поклясться, что между его губ на секунду мелькнул кончик языка. 

— Совершенно точно, — Хиггс стянул капюшон и принялся медленно расстегивать крепления на перчатках. — И если я опять проснусь на полу с мокрыми штанами, то обещаю, что заявлюсь к тебе во плоти и отымею, где бы ты ни был: в убежище, в лагере МУЛов, в чистом поле или на совещании "Бриджес"... 

— Ты можешь перестать молоть языком и выполнить хоть что-то из своих обещаний? 

Хиггс хмыкнул, стащил с правой руки перчатку и шагнул к Сэму... 

А потом за его спиной с хлопком раскрылся Берег, и он получил зонтом по голове. В следующий момент Хиггса дёрнули за капюшон и толкнули в грудь: в удар маленького кулачка вложили столько злости, что Хиггс отлетел на другой конец комнаты и врезался спиной в стойку с оружием. 

Сквозь звон в ушах он слышал встревоженное: "Сэм, ты в порядке?! Где носит охрану..." — и чей-то чуть хрипловатый хохот. Хохотать мог только Сэм, больше было некому, но почему-то представить его смеющимся Хиггс никак не мог. 

— Да пошли вы... — обиженно буркнул он, Прыгая на Берег. — Нахер!

Удивлённой его появлением Амелии показал средний палец и без каких-либо объяснений исчез.

+1

— Я мечтал усадить тебя на этот грёбанный умывальник, — Хиггс задумался, подсчитывая, и Сэм воспользовался моментом, удобнее перехватывая его бёдра и прикусывая ключицу. Хиггс вцепился в белоснежный пластик и простонал: — Твою мать, очень, очень, Бриджес, давно...

— Можем поменяться местами.

— Нет! — быстро возразил Хиггс, и Сэм усмехнулся ему в шею. — Мне и так, знаешь... Можно?

Сэм угукнул и резко втянул воздух, когда пальцы Хиггса аккуратной дробью спустились вдоль его позвоночника к пояснице. Замерли там, очерчивая круги по плотной ткани, и Сэм толкнулся вперёд. Хиггс вскрикнул, теряя равновесие и цепляясь в плечи. Пришлось поймать его за талию и вжать в зеркало. 

— Держись крепче.

— О, а вот это точно был флирт. 

Умывальник заскрипел, Сэм боднул Хиггса лбом, а тот тихо рассмеялся, зарываясь одной ладонью в длинные волосы на затылке и чуть оттягивая. В ответ на мычание, Хиггс обхватил Сэма ногами и самодовольно заявил:

— Я ещё у Краевого заметил, что тебя это заводит.

Второй рукой он сжал его задницу. Крепко, но аккуратно, боясь, что Сэму может стать некомфортно. Валять его в смоле он, значит, не боялся, а тут осторожничать начал. Посмотрите на него.

Наученный горьким опытом, Сэм усмехнулся, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал. 

— Кстати, у Краевого ты был крайне невежлив, Сэмми-бой, — Хиггс вновь потянул его за волосы, на мгновение прижался губами к скуле и повторил, довольный каламбуром: — Крайне. 

Сэм не собирался болтать, но хватка Хиггса неожиданно окаменела. Он с ехидной усмешкой отодвинул от себя Сэма и уставился в ожидании... извинений? 

— Ты меня вообще там убил. 

— Я был расстроен! — Хиггс возмущённо толкнул Сэма в плечо и хитрюще прищурился: — А ты почти сразу воскрес. Я больше за малышку волновался. Ты не сразу её прикрыл. 

— Хиггс, — Сэм ткнулся лбом в плечо Хиггса, глубоко вдохнул и чувственно проговорил: — Иди нахуй. 

Вот сейчас было совсем не до разговоров. Тем более не до переливания из пустого в порожнее того, что они десять раз могли обсудить в более располагающей для самокопания обстановке. 

Хиггс расхохотался в голос, придвинулся ближе к Сэму, вжимаясь в него всем телом, губами впиваясь в шею и чуть прикусывая...

Умывальник, к краю которого он сдвинулся, отчаянно затрещал и развалился. 

Сквозь гомерический хохот Хиггса, шум рвущейся из сорванной трубы воды, заинтересованное агуканье проснувшейся в кроватке Лу и собственные ругательства Сэм слышал треньканье входящего звонка. Наверняка кто-то из техников хотел знать, какого хрена только что произошло. И если Сэм не ответит, то вечно паникующий из-за живущего с ним в одном Узле бывшего террориста дежурный отправит к ним в комнату отряд охраны "Бриджес". И Сэм был уверен, что в этот раз они прибудут вовремя и отвратительно некстати.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Сэм попытался встать, но Хиггс поймал его за грудки и притянул к себе, жадно целуя. 

Над головой продолжала шипеть сорванная труба. Подача воды прекратилась, и лишь редкие прорывающиеся фонтанчики заставляли Сэма шипеть в чужие губы — то от кипятка, то от холода. Хиггс продолжал прижимать его к себе и довольно улыбался, оглаживая напряжённую от неудобной позы спину. 

Сэм сдался. 

Ворвавшемуся в комнату начальнику службы безопасности он показал средний палец.


End file.
